W is for Wouldn't You Like to Know
by DracoCorvus
Summary: A new girl enters the scene and totally turns everything upside down. But is the girl really as new as she seems? Scandals and drama ensures, along with some incredibly juicy gossip
1. G is for Gossip

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I don't own the GG books nor do I own any of the characters/events that are mentioned in the books (though I do own a pair of shoes that were similar to the ones B was described wearing in the 6th book.) That being said- this story is going to take place after the 5th book. Why? Because that was my favorite one. So yeah-our stragglers just returned from their wonderful ski trip and are eagerly awaiting acceptance letters to their colleges . Enjoy!

**Hey Folks**

Today I'm going to address a topic that I know everybody is thinking about- college acceptance letters. Yes they have been sent out, yes we should get them soon, and yes I'm keeping my fingers crossed for all of you! And just remember, even if you don't get into the college of your choice- there's always a good party college out there for you with a nice keg. Doesn't that sound like fun? But even so- let's all pray that we've gotten into our top colleges. But don't let college make you forget another crucial fact- summer break is jus around the corner! Time to break out your new string bikini and enjoy the rays. I expect everybody to have an amazing tan by the time summer's over. And don't forget, if you have any juicy summer stories you would like to share- then just send them to me. I can never resist a good piece of gossip- and who knows- if your story is extra special I may just reward you for it.

**Sightings **

**B** checking out a new swimsuit at Burberry. Is she planning on heading to a sizzling summer destination, or trying to keep her mind off of Yale? **S** and **J** buying fabric at Mood, are they trying their hands at fashion design? **N**, **D**, **A**, **L** and almost every other male in the New York Are drooling over the new girl **A**. Is it possible for someone to be that humanly gorgeous? I guess so.

**Who's Next**?

The new girl is defiantly stirring up quite the buzz this side of the Hudson strutting around in her Jimmy Choos. I don't think we've seen such a ruckus made since **S** came back from boarding school. Now what about this girl makes us all hate and love her so much? She's French, she's gorgeous, and she's taken- three things that make her even more desirable. I feel bad for the girl though. First week in New York and she hasn't even had a proper homecoming. How about you say we throw her one girls? Show her all the highlights of New York. Wear your favorite outfit and meet me in Central Park next Thursday.

You know you love me

Gossip Girl


	2. N is for Newbie

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own the GG books nor do I own any of the characters/events that are mentioned in the books (though I do own a pair of shoes that were similar to the ones B was described wearing in the 6th. That being said- you didn't think I would leave you with just one chapter. I may be evil- but not that evil!

**N is for Newbie**

Blair tugged at a strand of dark hair as she stood in front of her mailbox- hands slightly shaking as she opened it. She quickly grabbed the stack of papers out of the box and pivoted on her heels- almost sprinting away from the mailbox, leaving it open. Not that she cared, she had other things to worry about. Bigger things. Things that started with a Y. She held the stack of papers to her chest until she was safely in her room, which was now half painted a sickly apricot color. Then she spread them on her bed, taking great care not to look at them. It had been a ritual of hers since the beginning of the week, when the colleges had sent out there application letters. Aaron had called her stupid for her little routine, but Blair found great comfort in it. She slowly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked down at the papers. There were catalogs for Eleanor, letters for Cyrus, mail for Aaron and….nothing else. Blair released her breath, not knowing whether to feel disappointed or relieved. Part of her just wanted to get this anxiety over with and part of her didn't want the letter from Yale to ever come.

She took the mail and dropped it on the kitchen counter before grabbing the new jacket she had bought from Sax and heading out the door- intending on buying a great pair of baby blue Manolo Blahnik shoes she had seen. Everyday she didn't get the letter; Blair went on a shopping binge. Yesterday she had hit Newman Marcus and bought nine pairs of new seven jeans. Cyrus had joked that Yale better send the letter soon- or else Blair would bankrupt them with all of her purchases. Blair stormed down the street- not looking where she was going. Which was exactly the reason why she almost ran into Alexia St. Laurent. Blair looked up startled and then faltered back a bit, seeing who it was. Alexia was the new girl, the one that had taken everybody by storm. And she looked amazing today in her tiny little Marc Jacobs dress and Gucci heels that Blair had been dying to get but couldn't ever find. Even the girl's golden red hair was perfectly in place and her wide, aqua eyes were looking at Blair in surprise.

"I'm sorry" Blair muttered, hoping to just get out of the way before she made herself look like even more of a total idiot.

"No, it's my fault- I wasn't watching were I went" Alexia said, her soft voice slight accented with a French tinge. Blair felt completely bucolic next to the classy girl. God damn her- who was she to make Blair feel like an old second-hand. Blair looked definitely into her eyes and raised her chin in the aristocratic way that she had.

"I was just going to Saks, and I was in a hurry" Blair said, her voice a bit cold. Alexia nodded back slightly, as though she had become slightly offended.

"I just came from there- they had an amazing pair of baby blue Manolo Blahniks that I had to buy." Alexia said. Blair groaned. She had been so looking forward to getting those shoes, but now she couldn't. There was no way in hell that Blair was going to get caught dead in the same pair of shoes as this little French bitch.

"I was going to go to the Prada store next door. Would you like to come with me?" Alexia asked. Most of the girls in New York would have died to get such and offer from the illustrious new girl, but Blair couldn't think of anything she would like to do less.

"Actually, you know what- I need to get home" Blair said through gritted teeth. "I am waiting for my Yale acceptance letter and I think I might get it today" she lied as she turned around and stormed away, not bothering to say goodbye. Sure people would think that Blair was being a complete bitch to Alexia, and maybe it was true. Even Blair had to admit that the girl was unnervingly charming and not at all hostile, but there was just something about her…. Not to mention that Blair didn't like the way that Nate was drooling around her like she was a pot of weed or something. She already had Serena to compete with; Blair did not need this stupid French supermodel to add to the list- though she seemed to be already taken. Probably by some insufferably stuffy Frenchman with daddy's fortune to waste. Not that Blair cared what kind of man Alexia had- as long as she stayed away from her man, Blair would be quite fine…..

So, what do you think? Not bad for my first attempt at fan fiction? Utterly horrible? Review and tell me, loves. I appreciate it!


	3. N and A have a Dirty Little Secret

**N and A have a Dirty Little Secret**

Nate took a long drag out of his joint before he snubbed it out. He really wanted to try to quit again, even though he knew that he really couldn't. Rehab hadn't really worked for him, and neither did stopping cold turkey. But Nate still thought that he might have a chance of quitting one of these days.

_Sure he would _

Nate's door buzzed and he lazily, groggily answered it.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice quite lethargic. With any luck it would be Blair, and with even more luck she would be willing to lay him.

"Mi amoureux" a soft, lilting voice called out, speaking in flawless French. Suddenly Nate was all energy, bounding to the door, tripping over the shoes that he had left in the hallway. He quickly ran a hand through his golden hair and opened the door. In the doorway stood Alexia St. Laurent, looking like a complete angel in a knee length, flowly white dress with her golden red hair spilling over her smooth, alabaster skin. Her eyes were bright and a wonderful shade of green blue and her smile was to die for. She was perfect… well, she looked perfect at least.

"Lex" Nate said, smiling at her. Alexia let herself into the room, looking reproachfully at Nate.

"You're stoned again, amoureux" Alexia said, her voice slightly scolding, slightly amused. Nate shrugged lightly. There really was no point in denying it, Alexia knew him way too well.

"So what brings you this side of town?" Nate asked Alexia, eyebrows slightly raised. Alexia turned on him, looking properly vexed.

"Nathaniel Archibald! I came halfway across the world just to see you and that is all you have to say!" Alexia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and mock pouting at him. He smiled slightly and planted a kiss straight in her lips.

_Now this is getting to be quite interesting…_

Alexia smiled at Nate, satisfied. She brushed a lock of golden red hair off her shoulders as she gave the place a good one over. Not at all as extravagant as her French Chateau, or her fifth street penthouse- but it was a very nice place indeed. And best of all, she was with her little amoureux, which was all that really mattered anyway.

"You moved into that vacant place on fifth?" Nate asked Alexia, as he led her to his room, noticing her close securitization of his place. It was just like Alexia to do so. Even when they were little kids, she had always been the critic, commenting about every thing. Not a single detail escaped her. Was she shallow- a bit. But she was his very best friend, and he could forgive her for it.

"Yes, it's a lovely, homey little place" Alexia said, as Nate let out a bark like laugh. Only Alexia would describe a posh fifth avenue penthouse as "homey and little".

"So your living there by yourself?' Nate asked her as they entered his room.

"Of course- maybe you could come by some time" Alexia said to him, delicate eyebrows raised. Nate smiled slyly at her in response. He would most definitely have to take her up on that offer. Wordlessly he walked over to the side of his bed and took out a joint, holding it out to her. She took it and let Nate light it for her before she took a long, lazy drag. Ah- that hit the spot. Nate fell down on his bed, and Alexia lay down next to him, cuddled up against his chest. Nate's hand reflexively began stroking Alexia's long, luxurious hair. If any stranger had walked into the room right then, they would have thought that the two were madly in love, which was partly true. The two did love each other, more than they loved anybody else. But they didn't love each other in _that_ way.

"Are you going to be staying for a while?" Nate asked Alexia, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two.

"Yes, I'm planning on going to Yale" Alexia said, lazily, her face half-buried in the old Brown sweatshirt that Nate was wearing.

"I applied there" Nate said quietly, wistfully wondering whether or not the letters were in the mail today. Alexia looked up at him.

"Well you better have gotten in. You and Blair both" Alexia said meaningfully. Nate shrugged once more. Of course, Alexia knew about Blair- how couldn't she? Nate told her everything- everything- that was going on in his life. It was hard to do since she lived so far away, but the two still made it work. They had been friends ever since the cradle, and they wouldn't let something as insignificant as a stupid little ocean break their friendship.

"She doesn't know about me, does she?" Alexia asked Nate lazily, already knowing the answer.

"No, you're my little secret, love" Nate said, smiling. He hadn't told anybody here about Alexia. He didn't know why, but it just hadn't felt right to him. Alexia was his friend, his only real friend, and he didn't feel like sharing her with anybody. At least not yet.

"Mon petit amour doux. Queest-ce que je ferai avec vous ?" Alexia sighed, taking another drag out of her joint. She wasn't as addicted as Nate, but she did like a good smoke now and then.

"I love it when you speak in French, Lex" Nate murmured against her hair, a serene smile on his face.

"**What the hell is going here!" **

Both Nate and Alexia immediately sat up and saw a very pissed looking Blair standing in the doorway.

_Oh the drama!_

"**You little French whore**!" Blair screeched, sounding as livid as she looked. Even world-weary Alexia got a bit frightened at Blair. She shared a quick look with Nate before turning back to the hellion who was in the doorway.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you I got into Yale – but I didn't expect you to be sleeping with this slut" Blair said, seething. It had been the happiest day of her life. She had gotten in; she had completed one of her life's goals. Just leave it up to Nate to completely ruin it for her. How many times was he going to have to cheat on her before she finally gave him up?

"The letters came today?" Nate asked, surprised.

"You would have known that if you weren't screwing Frenchie over here" Blair said threw gritted teeth. She had known that the St. Laurent girl wasn't any good since the first time she saw her.

"He wasn't sleeping with me" Alexia dragged, looking at Blair through slightly hazy eyes. Blair boiled over again at the girl's words.

"Oh, really then what were you doing? Having a meaningful conversation while lying in bed?" Blair nearly screamed. Alexia took another drag of her joint.

"Well, actually- yes" Alexia stated flatly, causing Blair to erupt in malicious, mirthless laughter.

"Sure- and Princess Diana has just come back from the dead' Blair spat, disgusted.

"Really, Blair, it isn't how it seems" Nate said, as he got up.

"Like that's real original, Nate" Blair said morosely "Like Serena wasn't how it seemed, and Jenny wasn't how it seemed, and Georgie wasn't how it seemed" Blair spat out, feeling more and more depressed by the minute.

"Well- even I have to vouch that Georgie wasn't how it seemed. I mean, what kind of girl friend spends a whole break with her boyfriend with an empty house and doesn't even do him once?" Alexia said, looking mildly amused at this whole situation.

"And how the hell do you know about Georgie- Your supposed to be new" Blair said, turning on her. Alexia smiled a bit, and looked over at Nate, who nodded ever so slightly.

"I've known Nate since we were two" Alexia said, almost laughing at the expression on Blair's face when she gave off this startling fact. "We've been best friends ever since we've been able to talk- maybe even before that." Alexia continued. "He's forever calling me and complaining about his love life" she finished, smiling slightly.

"Um, actually you're the one who's always calling me about your love life. I just tell you about my own, pathetic one to make you feel better" Nate countered stiffly. Blair looked at both of them.

"But… Nate lives in New York, you live in France" Blair said to Alexia. The other girl nodded.

"I used to live in New York. I was an orphan, you see. Nate's family adopted me from some French orphanage. The first eight years of my live I grew up as an Archibald." She said, serenely. "But then my long lost parents found me and it turns out that I was never meant to be put up for adoption anyways and my father is actually a Lord and that he's supremely wealthy and I go live with him in France" Alexia said. "It's an interesting story really- drama galore." She said, laughing.

_What a crazy twist_

Blair looked at the new girl, her eyes wide. Nate's old sister, daughter of a Lord, supremely wealthy? Everything was odd- too odd, but still she couldn't help but believe the story. It was obvious the two kids in front of her were at least semi-stoned. There was no way they could make up such an intricate plot while they were in that state. But still…

"So your not really cheating on me?' Blair asked Nate, eyes narrowed.

"I'm engaged, cher" Alexia said, answering for Nate. She lifted up her hand, and indeed on her right hand was a wonderful diamond ring that would make most of the New York socialites drool. Blair stood there for a moment, saying nothing. Nate took advantage of the thus silence by going to his front door and taking the letters form his mailbox. He came into his room just as Blair had seemed to make up her mind about a few things. She looked over at Nate, and at the Yale envelope in the stack of letters he was carrying.

"Well…" she said, getting excited once more. Nate took out the Yale letter and ripped it open. Blair's and Alexia's eyes were on him and he read over the letter. He looked up at both of them and grinned.

"I'm in" he said. Blair let out a little squeal and pounced on him and Alexia smiled and nodded in frank approval. Blair and Nate were oh so cute together. Alexia was glad that her little amoureux had found somebody that he could truly love.

"This is perfect" Alexia noted. "You and Blair could live in the dorm set aside for married students and Hunter and I could live across the hallway from you" Alexia said dreamily.

"And we can have a dog" Blair said, snuggling up against Nate.

"Two dogs" he said, smiling.

_Aw how sweet_

"Maybe I can even convince Marcus to come join us" Alexia said slightly. Blair looked up at her.

"Marcus?" Blair asked, not really caring but wanting to be polite to make up for her being bitchy before.

"He's my brother. Lord Marcus" Alexia said, wistfully. Blair nodded, not really hearing. She just wanted Alexia to get out so that she could jump Nate's bones. As though she had read Blair's thoughts, Alexia got up and started heading towards the door.

"I have to get going now, chers" she said, smiling at the two. "Have fun you two" she said winking meaningfully at Nate before pouncing out the door. Nate smiled at her retreating figure. What a wonderful girl she was. But at this moment, Nate's mind was really with the wonderful girl that was oh so close next to him……


	4. S gets the scoop and falls in love

**Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter- It's Serena's turn now! I absolutely love this girl- she is so much like me in so many ways that it is really fun to write about her. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Enjoy and please review. I love to hear your opinions. **

**Chapter 3: S gets the Scoop…and Falls in Love **

"I'll have the triple chocolate with… everything on it" Serena Van der Woodsen looked lazily at the ice cream display and the semi-cute, very dorky boy behind it.

"Everything?" the boy asked- amazed that such a thin girl could really eat that much.

"Everything" Serena said, a sly smile creeping up on her face.

The boy handed her an ice cream cone with…everything on it- including those nasty little rainbow sprinkles that Serena despised. Not like it mattered really. This cone wasn't for her. She paid her money and flounced out the door before the boy could ask her for her number. He was okay looking, but Serena wasn't really interested in people who worked behind the Ben and Jerri's counter. There was something about that stupid little apron/hat combo that was a major turnoff. She strutted down the street, looking amazing in her ratty old jeans and uniform top. She hadn't even bothered with makeup that day, but still managed to outshine every other girl that passed her way.

She stopped in front of the familiar house on 82nd between Park and Lex. The doorman buzzed her in and she took an immediate right to another set of doors. Again, she pressed the buzz button, wrinkling her nose and some of the ice cream started to melt down her hand.

"Hello" a groggy voice came out from the other side. Serena giggled a bit. That was her little Nate.

"Buzz me in" Serena said, waiting to hear that familiar clicking sound. Soon enough, she did hear it and the door swung open. Nate was standing in front of her, wearing a t shirt and green boxer shorts and looking like crap for him- which was still ultra hot.

"Ug, you look terrible" Serena said

"I feel terrible" Nate answered, clutching onto his throbbing head. Serena handed him the ice cream cone.

"The best cure for a hangover" she said brightly as she stepped into the room. Nate took the cone from her gratefully.

"It's really decked out" he said, looking at all the toppings on the cone.

"I didn't know what you got so I just everything" Serena said. Nate grinned at her.

"Crazy" he whispered, but took a bite out of the cone anyways. The sugar was like heaven. He sunk down onto the couch and Serena sunk down right next to him.

"So why did you get drunk last night?" Serena asked.

"Do I need a reason?" he shot back, cocking one eyebrow at her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't get drunk by yourself if you weren't worried about something" Serena said. Nate nodded.

"It's Blair" he said simply. Serena shook her head. She should have guessed.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Serena asked, ready to hear a long list of complaints and troubles.

"We aren't fighting about anything" Nate said "in fact- we're better off then we have ever been before" he said. He wasn't about to tell Serena he had slept with Blair- it was a bit too soon. The only person he was comfortable sharing that with was Alexia, and he had already told her the day before.

"Then what's the problem?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"Our relationship is so…intense, I don't know if I can handle it" Nate said. In fact, he was almost certain he couldn't handle it. He was the boy that went drooling after every girl who strutted past him wearing a mini. How in the world was he going to stay ties down to one girl? He had tried in the past- and it had never worked out.

Serena sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nate- don't worry about it. I am sure that you two will work it out- you always have" Serena said, playing the part of a good, concerned friend when really she couldn't care less. Here she was counseling a boy who was really, truly in love while she herself couldn't find anybody to love.

"So what is all this news about Alexia?" Serena asked, arching an eyebrow at Nate. Blair had told her briefly about the new girl- but she had been too excited to get any coherent words out of her mouth.

_Too excited about what? Oh wait…we don't need to ask that, do we?_

"She's my friend- my best friend" Nate answered simply. Serena pouted a bit.

"I thought I was your best friend" Serena said.

"You are my friend, Serena, but I've known Lex since I was in the cradle" Nate answered. Serena nodded.

"Fair enough" she said. "But now- on to colleges" Serena had been accepted into every college she had applied to- including Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Brown, and Columbia, and she needed some advice where to go to. It seemed that all her friends, namely Nate and Blair, were going to Yale- which made Serena want to go there but not want to go there at the same time. She loved her friends, but she needed her space. It wasn't like Serena was a shy girl- she could make friends wherever she went.

_Yes, but what type of friends would they be? _

After an hour of college talk, Serena was even more confused than ever. She decided that she would just take a tour of all the schools and see which one she like better. Meaning, which one had the cuter guys. She left Nate's house a while later, saying that she had an appointment to go to. Really, she just wanted a walk around central park by herself, to clear out her mind. Most native New Yorkers tended to avoid central park- it was always too full of tourists, but Serena loved it. She liked seeing all the different people and imagining the foreign, exotic places they came from. She walked down her usual path, leading to the zoo and back. Serena liked the zoo- the penguins in particular. She decided that one day, when she was a famous supermodel; she would have a huge aquarium filled with penguins. It would be nice.

She was walking down the path, lost in thought, that she didn't even see anybody approach her. Actually, she wasn't pulled out of her little imaginary world until she heard a voice talk to her.

"Um, sorry but do you know Alexandria St. Laurent". Serena snapped back as she heard the voice. The utterly adorable, very masculine voice with the sweetest Scottish accent. She looked up to find Mr. Sexy-voice and what she saw took her breath away. Standing in front of her was a god. Literally. His dark brown, gorgeously mussed hair fellonto his perfectly chiseled face with his faultlessly formed lips and the pair of most gorgeous blue eyes ever seen. You could just loose yourself in those baby blues. His body, Serena noted, was perfectly toned and his candy striped Lacoste shirt and faded Armani jeans showed off his impressive form quite well. He was a few inches taller than Serena and was looking down at her with an utterly heart-stopping adorable grin. Serena felt her heart melt into a little puddle. She was in love- wholeheartedly and she knew it. She would marry this man and they would go live in the Scottish highlands where he would stay at home, writing Nobel Prize winning works of literature while helping her take care of their four beautiful golden brown haired, blue eyed children. It was absolutely perfect.

_You would think she would talk to the guy first before falling for him…. Or at least learn his name_

"Do you know Alexia St. Laurent" the boy repeated. Serena nodded slightly, before finding her voice.

"Sure I know her- everybody does" Serena said, wondering why he wanted to talk about boring old Alexia. Didn't he see that the love of his life was standing right in front of him? The boy chuckled slightly and it was the most beautiful sound Serena had ever heard.

"Do you happen to know where she lives?' he asked. Serena wrinkled her nose. Again with the whole Alexia talk…

"Yeah- she has a penthouse on fifth. I can walk you there" she said, trying not to sound too forceful or pathetic.

"That would be very nice of you, but I don't want to be a bother" the boy said. Serena almost melted again. He was the prefect gentleman! What more could a girl want?

"Oh no, you are most definitely not bothering me" Serena said turning around, beckoning the boy to follow her. She strutted in her perfect model walk, the kind that made her look elegant yet sexy at the same time. It was an art form that took years to perfect, and Serena had perfected it long ago.

"I didn't even ask your name, I'm sorry" the boy said. Serena giggled.

"It's Serena. Serena Van der Woodsen" she said.

"Serena" he repeated. She loved the way he said her name, in that perfectly lilting accent of his. Was there anything about this boy that wasn't perfect?

"I'm Hunter Remington" he said. Serena nodded. Hunter- a very sexy name.

"Are you a friend of Alexia's?" Serena asked, not really caring. What she really wanted to do was to take this boy home and jump his bones.

"I'm her fiancé" he said, making Serena stop dead in her tracks. Fiancé? The boy was engaged. Damn it, she knew he was too good to be true…or single. Serna frowned and started to start walking again, thinking things over in her head. So he was engaged? Big deal. Engagements got called off everyday. All Serena needed to do was convince Hunter that he should be with her instead of that prissy French Alexia. And Serena knew a few ways how to do that…..


End file.
